Do You Know How it Feels?
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Do you know how it feels to watch as the people you care about push you out of their lives and blame you for their suffering? Summary in side. DracoXHarry. Rated M.
1. Chapter I

**Do You Know How It Feels?**

**Summary**

Evil walks the earth once more, and the only one to stop the evil can't even help anyone unless someone ask for help. But humans are all the same, they have to much pride to ask for help, they only know how to blame people. So what do they do? They blame the only one who can cave them, not only that but they push him away. Do you know how it feels to watch the people you care about suffer and you can't even do anything to help them. Do you know how it feels to have the people you care about blame you for their suffering and push you away?

**Chapter I**

All he could feel was pain and emptiness. This pain he was feeling didn't even belong to him. It belonged to the people who lived in the village below his little ledge. He looked down to the village with tears in his eyes as he watched the fire consume the small huts. He watched as the fire took hold of the crops the village people had worked so hard to produced. He watched as the village people ran screaming in pain and in fear as they tried to get away from the fire's deadly grasp. He could end this. He could end all of this. He could end all of their suffering, all of their pain, all of their fear. All they had to do was call upon him and ask him. But they wouldn't, they couldn't, they had too much pride, and that would be their down fall. Their pride was their weakness.

This emptiness was caused by them. They made him feel empty by pushing him away from him and took everything he had away from him. They took his happiness away from him, they tormented him, they blamed him for their suffering. They took his family away from him, they told his family lies and made them afraid of him. They took his love away from him. His love had not believed the lies they told him, he would not join them, and for that they killed him saying he had brain washed him and the only way to save him was to kill him. Just thinking about the past hurt him, he wrapped his wings around him trying to lessen the pain. Though they pushed him away, accused him of crimes he did not do, caused him pain, and made him feel empty he did not hate them. He could not and would not make him self hate them,

The sound of wings flapping behind him brought him out of his musings. He did not turn around, he did not need to, he knew who it was behind him. It was the one who was responsible for the destruction of this village and the human world, his twin brother. Though they were twins they did not look a like. He, himself, had short dark hair; his twin had long blond hair. He had bright green eyes filled with loneliness, sadness, and pain; his brother's eyes were a dark blue and were filled with hatred. his wings were black as night and though they looked rough to the touch but the truth was they were soft as silk; his brother's wings were white and looked to be soft and silky to the touch but the truth was that they were hard and rough.

"Beautiful isn't it?" His brother asked.

"No, it is wrong. How can you just sit there and watch as hundreds of people die?" he asked never taking his eyes off the burning village.

"How can you sit there and watch the people you say you care about die?" his brother asked with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"This is not my choice. I am cursed to sit here and watch them suffer because they could not and would not suck up their pride and call upon me to help them." He watched as a young woman caring a child pointed an accusing finger at him.

"This is all that demon's fault. We suffer because he will not get off his mountain and help us." She yelled he closed his eyes not wishing to see the burning village any more, but he could still hear the woman's cries. "We die because he does not wish to help us humans. He enjoys our pain." He heard his brother's deep laughter join the woman's cries. "Humanity will die because he will not help." the woman's cries and his brother's laughter were the only thing he heard. His eyes snapped open when he heard it, the cry of a small girl no older than 10. It was soft but he heard it none-the-less.

"Please Mr. Black winged angel, we need your help. Save us from our pain." and just like that the spell over him was broken. He stood up- his wings spread out behind him- and jumped off the small ledge he had been sitting on, He flew down to the village and with one swing of his arms the fire was gone. He flew around the village swinging his arms fixing all the broken huts and healing all the injured people. When he wa done with that he landed in the field where the crops were burnt and healed them. He turned around to come face to face with his pissed off brother.

"You shouldn't have done that brother." His twin said walking up to him, he put his hand on his cheek. "Now I'm going to have to punish you." The next thing he knew everything went black. "Sleep well my brother." was the last thing he heard before the sharp claws of sleep dug deep into him.

* * *

Harry sat strait up in his bed in a cold sweat, he looked around the room he was in. The walls were painted a dark Gothic purple, the window was covered with a thick black curtain that allowed very little light into the room. He was in a king size bed that had dark see-through curtains hang around it, the covers were dark colors. He sighed ans relaxed, he was in his room, he was safe. He looked over to the clock on his bed side table: 8:25, great! The maid would be coming around in five minutes to wake him up. He sighed, but this sigh was a frustrated sigh, and rested his head on his hands. For some unknown reason all the maids were afraid of him, and they never set foot in his room. Even his own mother hated to come into his room, but she did so any way. "I wonder it it has anything to do with the tattoo on my back?" He asked himself. On his back where his shoulder blades started was a tattoo of black wings. A knock on his door startled him enough to make him jump an inch or two.

"Harry, sir, time to get up." The maid said her voice was laced with fear. Harry started to wonder why the maids were afraid of him. "Sir are you in there?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you, you may leave." Harry said then slid out of his bed. He walked over to his closet and opened it, not even turning on the light. He didn't need to, he could see perfectly in he dark with out his glasses. That was one of the reason why he tried to keep his room as dark as possible. The other reason was because the sun hurt him. . . okay, it didn't;t really hurt him, it irritated him. He could stay in the sun for hours but it was very uncomfortable.

From his closet Harry pulled out a black shirt that had red letters that read: 'I'm not suffering from insanity, I'm enjoying every minute of it', he had jeans with ripps on the knees. Suddenly his door opened his mother walked in. "How can you stand it in here? It is so dark." She asked flipping the switch for the light to come on. Harry had gotten tired of his mother coming in an turning on the light, so the night before he took the bulb out. So when she flipped the switch the light did not come on. His mother huffed then walked over to his window and opened the curtains. Harry closed his eyes trying to make the sun go away, but of course he couldn't so he was forced to open his eyes.

"Mum, what do you want?" He asked.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the person who brought you into this world?" she asked.

"Sorry mum." Harry muttered putting on his glasses.

"Your forgiven, and the reason I came in here to make sure you didn't fall back to sleep." Harry looked confused, "The maid told me that she didn't see a light come on." She said playing with the curtains awkwardly.

"Well as you can see I'm awake." Harry said messing with his jeans.

"Yes, I can see that. We'll be leaving for Diagon Ally in 10 minutes" She said than all but ran out of the room before Harry could ask why they were going to Diagon Ally. Harry sighed and then got dressed, when he finally got to the main hall way he saw everyone was waiting for him.

"Bout time you go here freak." a boy with short reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes -Harry's older brother Eric- said.

"Yeah, mum wouldn't let us leave you behind this time" A girl with long curly red hair, and dark green eyes -Harry's older sister Becky- said.

"Now that you're finally here, we can go to Diagon Ally." a boy with short light brown hair and dark blue eyes -Harry's twin Alex- said, Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing as he followed his family out the door and into the car that took them to the portal to Diagon Ally.

* * *

"Hurry up slow poke!" Becky yelled over the crowd. Harry was caring everything the family had bought and because of that he was falling behind because he couldn't really see. He ran into someone making them drop all their stuff which also made him drop all his stuff.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help." Harry said as he started to pick up the person's stuff.

"It's okay, it was an accident." A female voice said as a moonlight pale hand was placed on his making him stop. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with long white-blond hair and gray-blue eyes. Behind her was a handsome man with short blond hair and light blue eyes, next to the man was a handsome boy with short blond hair and gray-blue eyes. "Who in their right mind would make a young boy carry all of this stuff?" She asked drawing Harry's eyes back to her.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Harry whispered blushing a deep red.

"What if we weren't strangers? I'm Narcissia Malfoy. This is my husband Lucias and my son Draco." The woman said with a kind smile.

"I'm. . ." Harry started.

"Harry James Potter, just what do you think you are doing?" His mom asked walking over to him and pulling him up by his arm. "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?" she asked while 'spanking' him.

"But I. . ." Harry stated with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it Harry." him mom said. While his mom was scolding him, his brothers and sister came over and started to laugh at him.

"This is what the little freak gets for not keeping up with us." Draco heard Eric say.

"Yeah, and fro dropping all our expensive stuff." Alex said.

"If any of the stuff is broken mum and dad should take it out of his allowance." Becky said.

"Now pick up all the stuff you dropped." Harry's mom said. Harry did as he was told and then followed them out of Diagon Ally leaving a shocked looking Malfoy family.

"Was that really Lilly and Jame's youngest son?" Narcissia asked picking up their stuff.

"It would seem that way." Lucias said helping her.

"Well if you asked me it seemed more like he was their slave than their son." Draco said as they walked out of Diagon Ally, his mother nodded her head in agreement.

"He was so nice and sweet, and I can tell you right now, no other Potter would have offered to help pick up our stuff." Narcissia said, "Not only that, he looked so cute and adorable."

"His eyes seemed so sad." Draco muttered.

"What was that Draco his dad asked.

"His eyes -when he looked at me- held so much pain and sadness in them that I had to fight a very strong urge to run over there and protect him. I wanted to make the pain and sadness go away, I wanted to see him smile." Draco said then blushed when he realized what he said.

* * *

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed, his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed and looked around. He was expecting someone to jump out and attack in any second now, when nothing happened he relaxed and looked at his clock, 11:50, ten minutes until his 11th birthday. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep when the fluttering of wings caught his attention. Harry laid in bed eyes wide open fear clearly seen in them. He slowly slid out of bed and made his way to where the sound was coming from, his window. He drew back the curtains and jumped back in surprise, there -at his window- was a beautiful light brown owl. The owl cocked his head to the side, Harry saw a letter in his beck. Harry quickly opened his window and took the letter from the owl -who flew off once Harry had the letter- and opened it, the letter read:

_'Dear Harry Potter,  
_

_I am Draco Malfoy, we met at Diagon Ally, remember? I am sorry is my family got you in trouble, my mother never intended to get you in trouble. But I did not write this letter to talk about my mother, I wrote this letter to ask you to be my friend. So would you like to be friends with me?_

_-Draco M.'_

Harry had to think back to the trip to Diagon Ally, he did remember a boy with short blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He then remembered what his dad told him when they got back home.

Flash back-

Harry was in the library reading one of his favorite books, he was so absorbed in the book that he didn't hear the door open of see his dad sit down right beside him so of course he jumped when his dad started to talk to him. "Harry listen to me, I know your mother has never been that hard on you before about talking to strangers, but she had a really good reason to be that harsh, those people you bumped into at Diagon Ally today are very bad people. They like to torment and hurt people are not like them, people who are not pure bloods. That means they -and sometimes kill- muggles, muggle born, and half bloods. Your mother is a muggle born witch, and I am a pure blood wizard, that makes you and your brothers and sister half bloods. And to make things worse they are a Slytherin family. Do you know what that means?" Harry shook his head, "It means that everyone in their family has been in Slytherin, their son will most likely be in Slytherin. We are a Gryffindor family; I was in Gryffindor, your mother was in Gryffindor, your brother and sister are in Gryffindor and you and your brother will be in Gryffindor. So that makes them our enemy since Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemy. It would be best if you just stayed away from them, you get what I'm saying?" Harry nodded, "Good, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." He said then quickly walked out of the room.

End of Flash Back

Harry sighed, pulled out a piece of parchment and his favorite quill and wrote back to Draco

_'Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I wish I could be your friend, really I do, but my dad told me to stay away from you and your family. He told me that we were enemys because you would most likely be in Slytherin and I would most likely be in Gryffindor. But I really do want to be your friend._

_-Harry P.'_

He opened up the door quietly and peeked out to make sure no one was around. It was -Harry looked to his clock- 12:20, way past his bed time, if any of the maid saw him they would go running to his mother and he would be in deep trouble. Once he made sure the coast was clear he crept up the hallway, up a few flights of stairs, and to the owlery that was once their attic. He walked to the center of the room and held out his arm. "Who wants to do me a favor?" he asked. Every owl in that owlery faught each other trying to be the one to get to his arm. Eventhough every maid seemed to be afraid of him, every animal seemed to love him and want to make him happy. A beautiful white owl named Hedwig was the one who won the spot on his arm, "Hello there beautiful, who you do me a huge favor?" Harry asked petting her under her beck, she gave a happy hoot, "Will you please give this letter to Daco Malfoy?" He asked, Hedwig gave him a gentle bit then took the letter and flew off. Harry smiled a soft smile, yawned then went back to bed and fell asleep without a single nightmare to wake him up.

* * *

**TBC. . . **


	2. Chapter II

**Do You Know How It Feels?**

**Summary**

Evil walks the earth once more, and the only one to stop the evil can't even help anyone unless someone ask for help. But humans are all the same, they have to much pride to ask for help, they only know how to blame people. So what do they do? They blame the only one who can cave them, not only that but they push him away. Do you know how it feels to watch the people you care about suffer and you can't even do anything to help them. Do you know how it feels to have the people you care about blame you for their suffering and push you away?

**Chapter II**

Harry was woken up by his mother pushing him out of bed. "Wake up!" She yelled while she pushed him out of his bed.

"Whoa!" Harry yelled when he hit the ground.

"The maid told came a told me that you would not answer her when she came to wake you up." His mom said, hands on her hip. Harry looked over to the open door to find everything was blurry. He reached up onto the side table he nearly hit when he fell, grabbed hi glasses and put them on to find that he left the curtains open last night. He looked back toward the door to see a scared looking maid. "So when I heard that you wouldn't answer her I came down here very concerned and guess what I find. You sleeping in. Just because it is your birth day doesn't give you permision to sleep in and scare your mother." His mom said. Harry looked at her with confusion written all over his face, he then looked at the clock and nearly choked on air, it was almost 12 in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said standing up. Suddenly a beautiful , black owl the size of an egle flew in throught the open window and landed on his bed with a letter in his beck. The owl dropped the letter on the bed and hooted at Harry. His mom reatched over to grab the letter but the owl bit her. She cussed then walked out of the room to get her bleeding cut bandged up, leaving her youngest son with a posibly dangerous owl. Harry carefully reached over and picked up the letter.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I am glad that you want to be my friend. What I am not happy to hear is that your dad want us to be enemies, he is friends with Dumbledore, right? If so than he should be all for house unity. And us Slytherins never leave or betray a true friend, so even if you are sorted into Gryffindor I will still be yout friend. And if it will make you feel more comfortable we can keep our friendship a secrete. Please write back soon, oh and the owl you sent is really sweet and pretty is she yours?_

_-Draco'_

Harry smiled a small smile, he basically ran to his desk, pulled out his favorite quill and a piece of parchment and started to write Draco back. He was half way through the letter when a knock on his open door startled him. He turned around -guill still in his hand- to see both of his god fathers at his door way. "Is that your favorite quill I see in your hand?" His god father Sirius asked.

"And do I see a smile in your eyes?" His other god father Remeus asked, Harry lifted his hand to his eyes.

"Your favorite quill? A smile in your eyes? Could it be that our little emo son has finally found a friend? Who's the lucky fella?" Sirius asked reaching for the letter Harry was in the middle of writing when they came in. When he read the name his smile quickly left his face and he dropped letter as if it had burned him. "Draco, as in Draco Malfoy? Why in the world are you talking to a Malfoy?" Harry said nothing, he dropped to the floor and picked up the letter and put it on his desk and smoothed out the non-exciting wrinkles.

"We didn't come here to complain about who you chose as your friends Harry -that is conversation for another day- we were 'sent' down by your mother to fetch you so we can have you and your brother's birthday lunch." Remeus said. Harry nodded and followed them out the door, after he pet the owl that sent Draco's letter.

As soon as Harry stepped into the dinning room Hedwig flew in with two letters in her beck. She dropped them on the table and hooted. Alex ran over to the letters and picked a letter that was addressed to him, purposely knocking Harry's letter on the floor. Harry sighed and walked over to pick it up when Hedwig flew of the table and to the floor, she picked up the letter, then flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. "Thanks." He muttered taking the letter from her.

"That's not right." Becky said.

"What's not right Honey?" their mom asked.

"Hedwig is my owl, and she never does that for me." Becky said, Harry ignored her and read the letter.

_'Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minevera McGonagall'_

Harry pulled out the other page and looked at all the equipment and books he will need.

_'UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robs (black)  
2. One plain pointed hate (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similer)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

_'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)' by Miranda Goshawk  
'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot  
'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling  
'A Biginniners' Guide to Transfiuguration' by Emeric Switch  
'One Thousand Magical Herbers and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore  
'Magical Drafs and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger  
'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander  
'The Dark Forces: A Guide to a Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.'_

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Ally today?" Alex asked.

"Not today Honey, today me and your father have a meeting with Dumbldore." Their mom said.

"But it's my birthday, you're not supposed to do anything with out me!" Alex said as he started to throw a tantrum.

'Is he really my twin?' Harry thought as he watched the 11 year old boy throw a tanrum like a big baby. He sighed then walked over to the table, sat down, and politely motioned to a maid to bring him his lunch. Fear flashed through her eyes before she ran to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came out carring a plate with a sandwitch and some cheettos. She carefully sat the plate -her hands shaking with her fear- Harry lightly put his hand on one of hers, the maid flinched.

"Thank you, please don't be afraid." he said. Harry lifted his hand and the maid ran off, he quickly ate his lunch then leave to finish his letter. He told Draco that he got his letter from Hoqwarts and were going to go get their stuff for school, then he gave it to the owl that had given Draco's letter.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming, suddenly his door flew open and a man with long blond hair, dark blue eyes that were filled with hatred, and white wings that looked soft to the touch, everything else was covered by shadows. When the guy saw Harry looking at him he smirk and slowly walked over to him, wings flapping everynow and then. Harry noticed that was guy was bare foot. When the guy finally got to the end of the bed, Harry made a move to get up and run, the guy suddenly flew over and grabbed Harry's neck and squizzed chocking him. "I won't let you ruin my plan again." the guy said, Harry was scratching the guy's hand trying to pry his hand off but the guy was too strong, and the guy's claw like nails were cutting his skin. Suddenly every owl in the owlery flew down and started to attack the guy. He instantly let go of Harry and started to swing at the owls, his wings kept opening and closing. When swinging at them didn't stop them he left the room, the owls landed on every piece of furniture they could find. The guy appear at the doorway, the owls opened their wings ready to fly, "Your little animals can't alway be there to protect you, and when that time comes I will be back.

* * *

Harry was shaken awake by the maid that had given him his lunch yesterday, when he sat up the maid gasped and covered her mouth. "Yo-your neck, what happened?" the maid asked. Harry's hand instantly flew to his neck and winced. He jumped out of bed to run to the closest mirror when something caught his eye, a single white feather. Harry started to panic.

'If that feather is here, then that means that dream wasn't a dream.' Harry thought then ran to the closest mirror, which belonged to the bathroom across the hall. The maid followed him, Harry saw a red hand print and four cresnt moon shapped cuts that resembled fingernails. Now Harry was really freaked out, what is going on?

"Harry, dear time to wake up." Harry heard his mom say, "Where? Oh there you are, Harry." She said turning around suddenly her eyes were drawn to his neck, "Oh my god, what happen? Who did this?" Harry opened his mouth to answer her but she didn't give him any time because she ran to the stairs. "JAMES GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Harry heard footsteps running up the steps. A few minutes later his father, his older brother and sister, his twin, and both of his god fathers came running around the corner.

"What? What's wrong?" His father asked.

"Just look at Harry's neck and you will see what's wrong." She said. Everyone looked at Harry's neck and gasped. His father suddenly ran over to him.

"Harry, what happened? Who did this to you? When did this happened?"

"Late last night I woke from a nightmare screaming, I was trying to calm down when my bedroom door opened to show a man about your size. He had long blond hair, and dark blue eyes." Harry's eyes suddenly flew over to Alex, "His hair and eyes looked just like Alex's. He grabbed me and started to choke me, and his nails cut into me. Then suddenly owls flew in and attacked me, then he left. But I thought it was all a dream." Harry muttered so only his dad heard him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the guy had wings." Harry said, and everyone heard that. His father looked scared, he turned and looked toward his wife.

"We need Dumbledore."

* * *

Dumbledore was in a meeting with his Potions Master Severus Snape, "I can't allow him to stay." Dumbledore said, right now Snape was asking Dumbledore permision to allow his god son to stay until school started.

"But Headmaster, his parents had to leave for France and had to leave him because they won't back in time for school to start. I am his god father so they asked me to watch him until school starts, but me being a teacher I must stay here until the start of school." Snape said. Dumbledore was thinking about what Snape said.

"I see your point, I give permision for Draco to stay." Dumbledore said when suddenly his fire place sprouted green fire and out stepped Lilly, James, and Harry.

"Dumbledore we need your help." Lilly said.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Look at Harry's neck and you'll see." James said and everyone looked at Harry's neck. Draco -who had been sitting next to his god father- sprang up and ran to Harry.

"Oh my god Harry what happened?" Draco asked taking a closer look at Harry's neck.

"That is what I would like to know." Dumbledore said. Harry go really scared, this was the first time he had ever met Dumbledore, and the twinkle in the man's eyes was scaring him.

"Harry told me that late last night he was attacked my an man with wings." James said.

"Harry dear was the color of the man's wings pitch black?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, they were white." Harry whispered.

"Did he say anything to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I don't remember." Harry said.

"I think it would be safer if Harry stayed here until school started. Don't worry about his school suplies, I will send for them." Dumbledore said. "You go and reasure everyone else that Harry is safe here." Dumbledore said. Lilly and James hugged Harry goodbye then left the way they came. "Well now Draco, you won't be bored here alone since you no have Harry here for company." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry and Draco were in the Grate Hall waiting to be sorted, they had become very close friends, non of Harry's siblings liked the thought of Harry being friends with a Malfoy. "Malfoy, Draco" Professor McGonagall called and Draco walked up to the stool and McGonagall started to place the hat on Draco but before it was even placed on his head the hat yelled Slytherin. McGonagall lifted the hat and Draco ran over to the table where people were clapping and sat down.

"Potter, Alex" Professor McGonagall called. Harry's twin brother ran up to the stool and let McGonagall place the sorting hat on him.

**"Another Potter I see, I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!!"** the hat called, McGonagall took the hat off of him and he ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called and Harry walked over to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him.

**"I hear a Potter being called up here."** the hat said, **"But you don't seem like a Potter to me. Are you sure you are a Potter?"** Harry nodded his head. **"Well you have the name of a Gryffindor family but you have the blood of a Slytherin. So where do I put you? Do I put you where your family is, and where they think you belong, or do I put you where you're blood is telling me to put you?" **the hat paused to think about it for a little while. **"SLYTHERIN!!!" **the hat yelled.


	3. Chapter III

**Do You Know How It Feels?**

**Summary**

Evil walks the earth once more, and the only one to stop the evil can't even help anyone unless someone ask for help. But humans are all the same, they have to much pride to ask for help, they only know how to blame people. So what do they do? They blame the only one who can cave them, not only that but they push him away. Do you know how it feels to watch the people you care about suffer and you can't even do anything to help them. Do you know how it feels to have the people you care about blame you for their suffering and push you away?

**Chapter III**

**"SLYTHERIN!!!" **the hat yelled. Harry didn't move an inch, all he did was close his eyes and waited for the explosion that he knew was going to happen very soon. And just like Harry predicted his family started to yell.

"WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE!!" Becky yelled standing up.

"THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!!" Eric yelled.

"HE MAY BE A FREAK BUT HE IS STILL OUR BROTHER!!" Becky yelled.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL OUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!!" Eric yelled. Harry opened his eyes to find everyone looking at him and he froze, he hated being in the center of attention. He then started to hear the whispers. **((A/N: did anyone else notice someone missing?))**

"What's going on?"

"Why is a Potter in Slytherin?"

"Is he really a Potter?"

"What is going to Happen?"

"The Potters are most likely going disown him." after hearing this one Harry started to panic, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, then to the arm connected to the hand, to the body that the arm was connected to, and finally to the face that was connected to the neck that was connected to the body. The owner of the hand was Snape, he gave Harry a small smile.

"It's okay, come on." Snape whispered taking the hat off the poor boy and lead him to the Slytherin table. Draco moved to allow Harry to sit right next to him. Draco held Harry's hand under the table for support, Harry looked at Draco and smiled a small smile. The Great Hall was still in an uproar when Dumbledore stood up.

"SILENCE!!" he yelled. "What the Sorting Hat says is final," Eric and Becky huffed then sat down, "Now that that is settled I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for any student." Dumbledore stopped his speech to look at the students letting them see he was not kidding. He then suddenly smiled. "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Kana." A man with long light purple hair and light gray eyes stood up and bowed to the students then sat down in his seat next to Snape. "Now that all the introductions are through with, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and the tables filled up with food.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed in the dorm waiting for Draco to get out of the shower, He couldn't believe that yesterday had happened, he pulled his legs to his chest. The other Slytherins were watching him, and Harry was getting scared. Finally after five minutes Draco came out of the bathroom. Draco walked over to Harry smiled then held out his hand, "Come on, lets go get some breakfast before we go to class." Draco said. Harry took his hand and they walked off. They walked down the stairs and into the Slytherin Common room.

"Draky!!" came a high pitch squeal from a girl with shoulder length black hair and a pug like face. Draco ignored the girl and continued to lead Harry out of the common room and to the Great Hall. They didn't even get down the hall when the girl pushed Harry away from Draco and took a hold of his arm. "Draky, why didn't you stop when you heard me?" the girl asked.

"Let go Pansy." Draco said.

"But I haven't seen you all summer, where were you?" Pansy asked.

"I said let me go." Draco said and started to pull his arm from her death grip, or at lest tried to.

"Answer me Draky." Pansy said.

"I told you to let me go." Draco said looking to a sad looking Harry.

"I won't let you go, not until you answer me Draky." Pansy said. Draco suddenly got an idea.

"Let me go and I'll answer you." Draco said and Pansy smiled.

"Okay." Pansy said then let him go. Draco grabbed Harry and the two of them ran off before she could even do anything. They got to the Great Hall and sat down panting from their run. Harry gently hit Draco on his shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice." Harry said.

"Yea, and?" Draco said as he filled his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"And that was also very clever." Harry said with a smirk as he too started to fill his plate with eggs and bacon.

"I know and that's why you love me." Draco said playfully. Harry looked shocked.

"What ever gave you the idea that I love you?" Harry asked with fake shock.

"You did." Draco said.

"And how did I manage this?" Harry asked acting confused.

"You told me." Draco said.

"Really? Where was I when this happened?" Harry asked as he looked at Draco with his eyes that held laughter in them.

"In my bed." Draco said smirking. The two looked at each other then busted out laughing scaring some of the students that were still half asleep and ate their breakfast. They walked to their first class of the day, which was potion's with Snape.

* * *

Snape came into the room with his robs blowing behind him, once he was at the head of the class room he looked around the room sneering at the Gryffindors. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they- the students- caught every word. Proffessor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech, Harry looked around the room and saw all the Slytherins smirking at one another, Harry looked over at the Gryffindor side to see Alex exchanging looks with a red headed boy, and a girl with bushy brown hair on the edge of her seat. Alex suddenly looked at Harry and sneered at him. Professor Snape saw this little action and decided to do something about it.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said, and both Potters looked at him, "Alex, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry knew this answer and raised his hand, well apparently the bushy haired girl also knew this answer because she raised her hand too. Alex looked stumped and looked over to the red headed boy who shrugged.

'Should have read the boxs mom got us.' Harry thought.

"I don't know sir." Alex said and the Slytherins snickered, Snape's lips curled into a sneer, he ignored Harry and and bushy girl's hand.

"Lets try again. Alex, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry stretched his hand as high into the air as it would go with out him leaving his seat, so did the bushy haired girl. Harry could feel Draco shaking with laughter at his twin brother's misery and smirked.

'Serves him right for not studying like mom said to.' Harry thought.

"I don't know sir." Alex said looking embarrassed.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Alex?" Alex looked mad as he looked into Harry's green eyes glaring as if trying to blame Harry for him not studying. Snape was still ignoring Harry's and the bushy haired girls quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Alex, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this Harry and the bushy haired girl stood up from their seat, their hands stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," Alex said quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her." A few brave Gryffindors laughed as the Slytherins sucked in their breath, Harry's eyes widened but he did not sit down. Everyone could tell Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down." He snapped at Harry and the bushy haired girl- who Harry now found out her name was Hermione. "Harry tell the whole class the answers and show your insolent brother why studying before coming here is good." Snape said and Harry smiled.

"Glade too," Harry said then looked at Alex, "For your information, brother, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Excellent Harry." Snape said then looked at the rest of the class, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a suddenly rummaging of quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "Five points from Gryffindor for Alex's cheek, and ten points to Slytherin for Harry's excellent answer."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potion lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around the in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Harry and Draco, who he had paired together. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Harry and Draco had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound filled the hole dungeon. Neville- a boy Harry had meet in the hall while looking for his frog- had some how managed to melt the cauldron that belonged to a boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat at the boy paired up with Neville, then rounded on Alex and the red headed boy, who had been working next to Neville. "You- Alex- why didn't you tell him not to ass the quills? Thought you would look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points you've lost for Gryffindor." Alex looked like he was about to say something back at Snape when the red headed boy kicked him.

"Don't push it," The red headed boy said, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

* * *

Harry was happy, he had gotten ten points for his house and watched Snape humiliate his twin brother and take points from Gryffindor while he was at it. Harry was walking back down to the potion room because he forgot his bag down there, some one came running around a corner and ran into him, making both parties fall on the floor. Harry looked to see it was his twin brother Alex that ran into him. "Think you're so special because one teacher praises you huh Harry?" Alex asked glaring at him. "Well I know that you're nothing but a fucking freak, and don't forget that. Just wait until mum and dad hear what I have to tell them, you're going to get the worst punishment ever." Alex said then stood up and walked away. Harry stayed on the ground trying to will the tears that were trying to excape his eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong so why would his parent punish him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see that it was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kanan.

"Don't let what he said get to you, you are stronger than him." he said with a japanese accent. "Come, lets go get your bag, and then we can go to class." Harry nodded and allowed the Professor to pick him up, and walk with him to the Potion room. Kanan knocked on the door and waited for Snape to open it, Snape was not pleased at being inturrupted while he was teaching.

"Yes what is it?" Snape snapped at him.

"Young Harry Potter left his bag in your class room." Kanan said calmly. Snape looked at Harry and looked concerned when he saw that his eyes were red from his efforts not to cry.

"What is wrong Harry?" Snape asked.

"He had a run in with his brother on his way here." Kanan said, "May he get his bag so that he and I may return to class?" Snape nodded and moved to the side to allow Harry to pass. Harry ran in and grabbed his bag and ran back to the two teachers. "Come not Harry, we must be on our way." Harry nodded and followed him, lukily he had Defence Against the Dark Arts this period.


End file.
